


Wild Sensuality

by gossipCoco



Category: Ikkitousen, Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:51:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gossipCoco/pseuds/gossipCoco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Résumé : Pour le défi MUSIC organisé par Kumfu. La musique prompt est tirée de la Bande Original de «　Sex Crims　» (Wild Things) : End Credits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Sensuality

Ils sont seuls dans le vestiaire du Court Numéro Un du Camp dentraînement de lU-17 quand elle lavait surpris alors quil finissait de se doucher. Une surprise plutôt agréable alors quelle sétait approchée de lui, fière et sauvage alors quil ne porte quune serviette autours de son ventre. Tokugawa Kazuya frémit légèrement pendant que Choun Shiryu dessine du bout de ses doigts le contours de son visage. Son expression est indéchiffrable, ses yeux clos lisent malgré tout lexcitation qui monte en lui. Le jeune homme adore comme il redoute ce petit jeu entre lui et la lycéenne, petit jeu sadique durant lequel la belle prend plaisir à se laisser dévorer seulement des yeux sans lui faire savoir immédiatement si elle le laissera goûter à lextase. Elle aime que le joueur la regarde, la détaille, laisse son esprit imaginer la courbe de son corps sous un tailleur jupe sage malgré le décolleté plongeant sur la pulpeuse poitrine.  
«　Je ne peux plus　» halète le brun, ses lèvres se rapprochant de celles de la jeune femme.  
Shiryu recule lentement, un doigt sur la bouche de son compagnon et un sourire sur le sien.  
«　Continue de me regarder murmure telle. Jai une surprise pour toi.　»  
Une surprise? Tokugawa sinterroge. Il est vrai que de la voir habillée ainsi est plutôt étonnant ; la lycéenne sest toujours présentée à lui avec son uniforme scolaire de Seito. Cela ne fait quaiguiser le supplice de lattente.  
Lentement, elle le repousse contre le mur du vestiaire. Avec délicatesse, la jeune fille remonte la jupe bleu pâle et laisse dévoiler ses jambes emprisonnées dans des bas noirs transparents avant de les laisser glisser avec lenteur le long de ses jambes. Le joueur de tennis savoura ce spectacle. Rien que pour ça, il est prêt à céder à tous ses caprices. Il adore la surprise et le jeu cruel auquel sa compagne sadonnait. Tokugawa ignore encore si elle le laissera la toucher avec autre chose que son regard, si elle ne le laissera pas ainsi, avec son désir inassouvi et lun des bas en guise de cadeau.

Cruelle et sensuelle.

Il lui appartient. Mais le jeune lycéen sait aussi quelle lui appartient. Lui seul sait comment la regarder pour lui faire perdre la tête dans ses bras comme Shiryu sait comment le faire languir et le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements pour quil la possède.

Plaisir et dévotion.

Sans se presser, la jeune femme a fini denlever ses bas noirs. Elle se rapproche de lui et lattire en direction du banc central dans un geste péremptoire avant de lasseoir. Subjugué, Tokugawa ne prononce pas un mot. La jeune femme aux cheveux argent mène la danse. Comme toujours. Il aime ça Non, il adore ça, le joueur en redemande. Il aime quelle prenne ainsi les initiatives. Il la veut et elle le sait. Elle sassoit à son tour sur ses genoux face à lui. Il peut sentir la moiteur de son entrejambe alors quelle colle ses lèvres aux siennes avant de reculer légèrement, ses yeux turquoises sont mi-clos, enivrés par la passion de leur baiser.  
«　Shiryu, lui souffle til alors que le jeune homme lenlace fermement, je ne te laisserai pas repartir. Pas tout de suite. Pas encore.　»  
Il a pris les rennes. Cétait ce quelle voulait. Il resserre son étreinte. Le lycéen glisse ses mains sous le tailleur et rencontre la douceur de son dos. Ses doigts saventurent plus bas dans le creux de ses reins. La lycéenne sursaute imperceptiblement. Ils continuent de se regarder. Shiryu parcourt de la paume le torse bandé de son compagnon.  
«　Je devrais te punir, lui chuchote telle dans le creux de loreille.  
-Me punir? Sexclame Tokugawa avec un demi-sourire. Mais ma belle, je nattends que ça. Pour mieux être à toi. Pour que tu sois enfin mienne.　»  
Elle ébauche un de ses sourires enfantins dont elle a le secret et qui le rend fou.  
«　Je peux te faire souffrir, te punir jusquà ce que tu me supplies darrêter, lui lance telle, provocante. Mais par quoi commencer?　»  
Ce nest pas une question ; lascivement, elle se déhanche lentement avant de saisir discrètement un de ses bas. Puis, ôtant presque de force les mains de son amant de son dos, elle les attache avec délectation. Tokugawa ne proteste pas. Il le voulait, nest-ce pas? Cétait sa demande. La punition est divinement exquise. Elle lui donne lillusion de ne plus avoir aucun contrôle. Mais le lycéen a conscience du pouvoir attractif quil exerce sur elle. Le jeu érotique nest quun avant-goût de la nuit qui les attend. Il se sent affamé de cette tendre torture quelle lui inflige avec ingénuité. Le tissu lui mord la chair mais pour Shiryu, il veut lendurer jusquau bout.

Sadique et divine.

Elle se relève avant de lallonger sur le banc. Cest à peine si elle feint de remarquer pourtant la fière vigueur de son érection encore cachée sous sa serviette. Avec lautre bas, avec légèreté, la jeune fille commence à le caresser, le tissu dansant sur le torse.  
«　Et si je te bandais les yeux?　» lui susurre telle, taquine.  
Joignant le geste à la parole, elle noue le second bas autours de la tête de son amant. Tokugawa nest pas complètement plongé dans le noir ; son regard devine la silhouette féline se placer au dessus de lui. Il sent ses longs cheveux argent virevolter sur son visage pendant que les mains de Shiryu lui griffent délicatement les épaules et la poitrine. Le jeune homme sent les ongles senfoncer dans la peau, imaginant les petites marques fraîches sur sa peau. Il se doute que ses compagnons du camp dentraînement se poseront beaucoup de questions sils venaient à voir ainsi les traces laissées par Shiryu sur son corps. Mais que lui importe, finalement? La relation très particulière quil entretient avec la jeune lycéenne leur est à tous incompréhensible, trop éloignée de limage dEpinal quils se font de lamour. Mais Tokugawa aime cette façon de laimer comme il est affamé de son visage, de sa bouche, de chaque parcelle de son corps. Et dêtre ainsi à sa merci, à ses doigts agiles qui commencent à lui pincer les tétons, à la chaleur de son intimité moite collée à sa turgescence, il nen est que plus fou. Il tente de dégager ses mains mais lemprise de la corde improvisée se raffermit, senfonçant plus dans la chair. Le joueur laisse séchapper un léger râle de douleur et de plaisir. La jeune fille interrompt subitement ses tendres caresses.  
«　Souffres-tu? Lui chuchote telle. Veux-tu que jarrête?  
-Non!　»  
Le cri a jailli. Il ne se tortille misérablement sous le corps de son amante. Shiryu lembrasse avec délice, leurs langues se joignent dans un ballet langoureux. Un petit réconfort dans labîme de ce désir qui le met à la torture avant quil ne cesse. La jeune fille sest relevée et séloigne. Tokugawa commence à paniquer. Va-t-elle le laisser là, comme ça? Était-ce pour voir jusquà où il irait pour elle? Quelles étaient les limites de son désir pour elle?  
«　Shiryu　»  
Quelques longues minutes sécoulent qui lui parurent des siècles quand il lentendit revenir vers lui. A travers son bandeau, il la vit se pencher de nouveau vers lui avant de sentir quelle ôtait le lien de ses poignets.  
«　Tu ne croyais pas que jallais tabandonner, lui fait-elle sur un ton de reproche. Tu nas pas confiance en moi?　»  
Puis, elle lui enlève son bandeau et la lumière lui parut soudain aveuglante. Mais Tokugawa nen reste pas moins penaud. Pourquoi avoir douté de sa douce Shiryu? Leur relation est tordue, complexe mais jamais la lycéenne ne la vraiment mis dans une position de gêne ou dembarras. Il lui cède tous ses caprices mais elle aussi, elle se plie à toutes ses fantaisies.

Passion et tendresse.

«　Shiryu, si je pouvais, lui murmure finalement le joueur, je te garderai toujours auprès de moi. Jai faim et soif de toi, de ce que tu ressens pour moi. La pire torture que tu puisses minfliger, téloigner de moi.  
\- Je sais lui répond doucement la belle. Je suis à toi. Et tu es à moi.　»  
Ils senlacent, ne résistent plus à lenvie dunir de nouveau leurs lèvres. Ce flot de passion les envahit. Pourtant, aucun ne céda à la tentation de leur désir grandissant. Y céder signifiait voir sachever ces instants quils volaient.

Volupté et ivresse.

Ils se sont aimés dans le secret de la chambre de Tokugawa. Durant toute la nuit, ils ont laissé lardeur de leurs corps simprimer dans le rythme de lamour. Leurs bouches se sont murmurées des mots damants queux seuls peuvent comprendre.  
Mais le matin se lève doucement et cest à regret que Shiryu doit retourner à Seito. Son leader a un entraînement de prévu et la jeune fille fera toujours passer sa fidélité envers son chef avant tout. Tokugawa le sait comme lui ne pourra jamais abandonner son rêve de devenir le numéro un du tennis japonais et même international. Ils continueront leur relation étrange et décousue dans linfime espoir de pouvoir saimer plus librement quils ne font maintenant. Parce quils ne peuvent pas faire autrement. Les sorties en amoureux au cinéma, au parc dattraction ou aller manger quelque chose à la fin de la journée restent quelque chose de très rare entre eux. Tout au plus, ils ont projeté daller ensemble au festival de la fin de lété.

Tendre et câline.

Le jour du fameux festival est enfin arrivé. Tokugawa et ses compagnons ont obtenu lautorisation de sortir pour la soirée. Et elle lattend devant le portail. Tokugawa reste sans voix. Elle est si belle dans son kimono bleu aux motifs floraux, si délicate comme une orchidée. Et encore plus sensuelle. Il devine encore plus ses courbes sous le tissu. Le joueur sapproche delle avant de lembrasser avec fougue. Il sent le regard intrigué dIrie Kanata et de ses autres camarades mais cela lindiffère.  
«　Allez, viens, ma chérie, lui souffle t-il. Jespère que tu as une petite surprise pour moi, ce soir.　»  
Elle ne répond rien, se contenant dun léger sourire aux coins des lèvres. La jeune fille nignore rien des intentions de son compagnon ; elle aussi à envie dune nouvelle nuit à ses côtés.

Laisse-moi taimer. Laisse-moi me donner à toi.

Ils ont flâné à travers les allées des stands, fait quelques achats avant de se diriger vers la baie où a lieu lartifice traditionnel. Etroitement enlacés, les deux amants savourèrent chaque instant ; chaque effleurement de leurs doigts les faisaient frémir. Shiryu jouait sans en avoir lair. Et Tokugawa devinait aisément la suite à venir et tous les délices nocturnes quelle lui promettait.

Aime moi encore plus fort. Sois à moi, rien quà moi.

La soirée se termina dans la tiédeur des draps. Les corps moites des amants sunirent de nouveau dans un léger murmure de la jeune fille :  
«　Kazuya-kun On remet ça bientôt?  
-Evidemment. Jadore jouer avec toi, répliqua le joueur en souriant. Sinon, cest moi qui te punirai.　»  



End file.
